big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
IiDarkTopaz
Dark_Knight4 was a houseguest in Big Brother 6 & Big Brother 12. Biography Big Brother 6 Bio Dark played one of the best games within the house. During majority of the game, Dark laid low, letting the stronger players target each other. He decided to throw majority of the competitions, only winning the ones he absolutely needed to. Stronger players began dropping and Dark was starting to show his potential. His HOH wins along with his brilliant strategy got him a spot in the final 2, where he won against Ken mcnickle, one of the most hated houseguests of Big Brother 6, in a 9-0 vote. Becoming the first ever houseguests to play a perfect game (winning with 0 votes against in jury). Big Brother 12 Retrieved pre-season. Are you hyped to get to coach this season? I’m really hyped to be a coach this season, is gonna be nice to be back to play again as a coach What type of player(s) do you hope to have on your team? I want players that are good physical players that I can rely on for help in comps and that are good allies Do you think coaching newbies will be difficult? It depends which newbies I have, hopefully they will listen to my advice Name your favorite thing in the house to see again. I’m excited to see the comp designs again because I love the comp design and competing in them Final thoughts? Nope. Bio Dark was one of the four coaches recruited to participate in Big Brother 12. He was one of the few previous winners in the house, so a huge target was immediately on his back due to his BB6 status. Before the first HOH could begin, Dark and the other coaches were put on the spot and forced to pick 3 houseguests to join their team. Dark selected Tyler, Alyssa, and Krystal. His team member, Alyssa, was put into danger week 1 when Jason decided to nominate her. At the eviction, it was a 6-3 vote to evict Alyssa. As a result, Dark's team was lowered to 2 members. Dark's other team member, Tyler, was also put in danger week 2 after a backdoor plan was put into place to evict him. After Tyler's eviction, Dark felt incredibly sorry for poorly keeping his team intact. Thankfully for Dark, with Minish as HOH, Krystal was kept off the block. This came with even better news once the coaches were voted to enter the game. Dark now was completely on his own. Eventually, the four coaches decided to form an alliance in order to stick together in this game. This all came to a close when Caz manipulated the house to backdoor Yiza. The coaches alliance was still up and about, but was down a member. Dark was also dragged into a variety of drama related situations due to speculation of him possessing a "Diamond POV". This was due to his sole HOH win having a very powerful Pandora's Box which did in fact give Dark the first ever DPOV in BBLT's. He was granted the power to veto a nominee prior to the next three live evictions and name a replacement on the spot. He plotted both Ophelia and Tobi against one another due to them being apart of the drama from weeks before and being aligned with Caz. The POV was discarded, so both Ophelia and Tobi remained nominated with Tobi eventually going. The following week, Diego won HOH and targeted Dark. However, with the DPOV Dark was able to use it to save himself and nominated Ophelia as Caz couldn't be nominated due to the POV. The end result didn't go in Dark's favor with Britt going home, but he did make the sand line clear with Caz. The next week was a shocking double eviction, with Dark being nominated on the first half. He received 1 vote and was close to being evicted but the HOH's decided on evicting Diego instead. As a result he survived the week, for now. This however came to a close when Ophelia won HOH and nominated Dark. He was successfully evicted with 3 votes and became the 5th juror, whilst placing 7th. Host Opinion Dark entering the Big Brother 6 house absolutely surprised me. For the first half of the game, Dark laid severely low and didn't show his colors.. at all. Not even to production! Week 9 is when his game began getting significantly superior. His HOH reigns were very notable and often resulted in a bigger player being evicted from the game. While players in the past have accomplished the "under the radar" gameplay, not many have accomplished winning competitions near the end and proving themselves. Who he was up against in the finale also definitely benefited his end game. Ken was severely disliked among the jurors and with Dark winning the FHOH, his case was seen as very clear to the voters. As a result he was able to succeed in winning. My opinion on Dark is that he has to be one of the best players, more importantly winners to date. His ability to lay under the radar and only show his truer colors near the end shows how naive the house was to his potential. He was highly underestimated due to this. Had Dark went up against Green, I'm not exactly sure he would of won. But the unanimous vote demonstrates his spectacular game play and why he is considered one of the superior winners. Of course, Dark later appeared for Big Brother 12. This time around Dark had a huge target going into the game with 2/3rd's of his team being eliminated in the first two weeks. The coaches entering the game twist definitely saved his behind in the long run. He had alright affiliates but his dislike towards Caz's side wasn't exactly the best idea. I don't blame him as Caz was a very significant player of Big Brother 12 and a huge threat but overall, it would of been smarter to outwit him. Had he used the DPOV the first week he got it, Caz could of been evicted next to Ophelia or vise versa. Instead, Tobi went home who I feel had no real threat behind him. Does this make Dark a bad player? No, of course not. He was very entertaining and a complete underdog managing to keep safe majority of the weeks the house disliked him. For how long he survived, he showcased to everyone his determination and I think we can all respect that in the end. Great game both times Dark! Player History - Big Brother 6 Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 12 Competition History Note: 1 Dark gave up right to compete in the following weeks veto. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *He holds the record of the longest HOH streak with 3 HOHs in a row. *He was the only winner to play a Perfect Game by winning a 9-0 vote by jury. **Flouriishh was later to follow him and win a Perfect Game as well in Big Brother 16: UK. *He is the second male winner. **However he is the first male newbie winner. *He was a candidate for Big Brother 7: All Stars. However, he was not voted in or picked, being the only BB6 houseguest on the poll to not make All-Stars. Category:HouseGuests Season 6 Category:1st Place Category:Winners Category:HouseGuests Season 12 Category:7th Place Category:BB12 Jury